Field Of The Invention
This invention relates in general to pane cleaning or wiping apparatus and in particular to a new and useful pane wiping apparatus particularly for motor vehicles.
The invention relates particularly to a pane wiper apparatus for wiping a pane, particularly a window pane such as a windshield or rear window of a motor vehicle, said wiper apparatus comprising a wiper implement which moves reciprocally over the window, and a drive motor for the wiper implement.
Pane wiper apparatus are understood to include single-arm wipers as well as double wipers and pantograph wipers. The customary embodiment of such apparatuses comprises a crank-and-connecting-rod drive, a wiper arm, and a wiper bow with wiper blade. A problem invariably presented is the perpendicular application force of the wiper blade, and the distribution of this force, on a strongly curved windshield. For aerodynamic reasons, windshields tend, with each new model, to be more curved. The problem is intensified at high vehicle speeds, where often the optimal effect of the wiper cannot be achieved, because the wiper tends to be lifted from the surface to be wiped. Further, the cleaning effect is interfered with by acids, salts, oils, greases, etc., so that a window washer device with spray nozzles is also required on the hood. Moreover, often optimal visibility is not achieved because large regions are completely unwiped. The invention is intended to relieve these problems.